SUV's and Galas
by tvLifeGirl12
Summary: Abby and Kyle go to a gala. But on the way back to the car they both end up in the hospital. Will NCIS find out who put these two siblings in the hospital? And will they survive or succumb to their injuries?
1. Invitation

**Hi guys. This is my first story so sorry if it's really bad. Thanks for wanting to read it though. Enjoy.**

 **Narrator's Pov**

The NCIS office was busy today. For there were lots and lots of cases that were going on. Except for Team Gibbs. The team was still working on the Chen case. There hadn't been anymore leads since Qasim was killed. So Team Gibbs was pretty much sitting around at their desks all day doing nothing but sorting through papers or files and having the occasional small talk.

Abby, however, had to process all the evidence since all the other forensic scientists were out for a conference that week. She had opted not to go because she went last year. Abby wanted to go, but she's glad that she didn't because: 1. No one would be able to process the evidence from all those cases. 2. Kyle invited her to dinner at this really fancy restaurant and gala. Kyle originally had invited Burt too, but he had a last minute business trip to Georgia. Either way, Abby just couldn't wait for tonight!


	2. Can't Wait

Abby's POV

Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so happy work is over until Monday. I finally get to hang out with Kyle for like the first time in forever. Dinner starts at 7:00 and it's 5:00 right now so that gives me about 2 hours to go home, get ready, and meet Kyle at his apartment. Ooh! There's Gibbs. I'll make sure he knows that I'm going out tonight just in case they need some evidence processed.

"Hey Gibbs!"

"Hey Abbs. What's up?"

"I'm going out with Kyle tonight to this really fancy restaurant and then a gala so I might not pick up my phone if you or anyone else calls."

"Okay. That's fine Abbs. Have fun."

"Thanks Gibbs!"

"Oh and Abby."

"Yea Gibbs."

"Stay safe."


	3. Kyle's Apartment

**Abby's POV**

Yay! I made it to Kyle's. I'm wearing my blue cocktail dress on that I bought yesterday and some black stilettos and a bun with some earings. Even though it's not at all my style, I do not want to embarrass Kyle. Don't want to be like,"Hi I'm Kyle's crazy goth sister," because of my outfit. I hope he's ready when I walk in. If not he's really going to be regretting giving me the keys to his apartment.

* * *

 **Kyle's POV**

Okay, I'm almost dressed except for my shoes. Abby must be outside the door because someone is trying to get in. Yep that's her.

"Hey Abby."

"Hi Kyle it's so good to see you. Thanks for inviting me to the gala."

"Your welcome Abby. But we gotta get going because dinner's in about 20 minutes."

"Are we taking your car or my car?"

"We're taking my car."

"Ok lets go!"

"Wait let me get my keys." I quickly grabbed them off the counter. "Now we can go."


	4. Dinner and the Line

**Abby's POV**

So we are at this restaurant called Mezzanotte. It's an italian restaurant near the Lincoln Memorial. Kyle said that the food is really good here. But I'll have to wait until the food comes out until I make that decision. Kyle ordered carbonara and I ordered fettuccine alfredo. Oh here it comes. It looks really good and so does Kyle's carbonara. To bad my dinner doesn't come with bacon on it too. Well, I hope this tastes good. 1, 2, 3. Wow this is delicious. I wish I had eaten here before because this food is really good. It look's like Kyle is enjoying his food too. I see why because it does look good.

15 Minutes Later

Kyle and I just got the bill.

"Abby," Kyle said,"do you want to split the bill or should we draw straws to see who pays for it?"

"We can split the bill, so it will be fair."

"Okay that seems more reasonable."

After we paid the bill, we drove to the gala. There wasn't any traffic and hardly any red lights so we got to the gala right on time. But there's one problem.

"Woah, that's a long line to get in," I said.

"I guess everybody else got here earlier so they could be 1st in line," Kyle told me.

"We still might want to hurry to get in line though."

"Okay, you can get on out while I park the car."

"Okay, call me when you park so you can find me in this line."

This is going to be a long but fun night.


	5. Target Spotted

**Unknown POV**

Target spotted. They have exited out the vehicle. There was an unidentified person with them. The person hasn't been identified. If they gets in our way I will take them out too, boss. When the target exits the building later on tonight they will be killed. Yes boss. I am ready to kill both the target and their friend if necessary. Won't even know what hit them.


	6. Woozy

**Kyle's POV**

So Abby and I waited in line for like forever until we got into the gala. But it was worth it. We danced and had a couple of drinks but not too many (we have to make it home sober.) Well I know that I didn't have too many drinks. Abby on the other hand almost collapsed while we were dancing. Either she was drinking more than I thought she was when I wasn't looking, or I hope this isn't the case but someone could have spiked her drink. I think option 1 is more likely since she left me on the dance floor a couple times. I think it's safer for her to leave because who knows what she'll be doing like this. She can just crash at my apartment and I'll take her home tomorrow.

"Abby, I'm sorry but we're about to go. I'm just afraid that you will fall out on the floor."

"Okay Kyle let's go."

Abby stands up and grabs her things but starts swaying a little. I catch her right in time.

"See what I mean Abbs. You almost collapsed on the floor."

"Yea Kyle I see. We can go."

"Just lean on me because I parked across the street in the parking garage and I'm not about to carry you and your stuff to the car okay."

"Yea Kyle."

I wish I could have parked closer to the building.


	7. Set to Kill

**Unknown POV**

Target has been spotted exiting the building. The target seems to be incapacitated. Man is still with the target. Both target and man must be taken down. Vehicle and weapon ready. Abigail Sciuto and friend are crossing the street now. Initiate the operation to take them both down.


	8. Impact

**Abby's POV**

The gala was fun. It was nice hanging out with my brother. But I'm really out of it. I didn't even drink that much. Oh well it's fine now since we are going home. And Kyle is letting me lean on him so I don't fall again. The car is a little far though. Hopefully he's not tired from walking and supporting me all the way to car. I'm going to have a huge hangover in the morning. Ugh!

Ooh! The streetlights make DC look so pretty at night. It's like being in a scene in a movie. Except in the movies they usually take out all the red lights.

Great the light turned red now we have to wait before we can cross the street.

"Kyle, how much further till we get to the car?"

"Not to far we have to walk around the block."

"Okay. I think I can walk there on my own. I don't have to lean on you anymore."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to end up kissing the ground."

"I'll be fine Kyle."

"Suit yourself."

"Race you to the other side," I said. I take off running.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kyle said.

"Life's not fair."

"Abby get out the way!" Kyle yells.

What? I turn and see the black SUV plowing towards me. I try to get out of the way but it's too late. All I see is black.

 **Authors Note: OMG. I'm such a monster for typing this. But it's okay because all of ya'll should have seen this coming because of the summary.**

 **PS. you can run in heels and dresses. I do it all the time.**


	9. Bullets and Roadkill

**Kyle's POV**

The car hits my sister while going at full speed. It doesn't stop when it hits her and just drives over her body. The car then turns on the following street leaving Abby lying in the street.

"Abby!" I scream as I run over to her. Her head is bleeding really badly and her right arm and both legs look broken. I dial 911 as quickly as I can.

 _"_ _911 what's your emergency?"_

 _"_ _My sister just got ran over by a car."_

 _"_ _What your sister's name?"_

 _"_ _Abigal Scuito."_

 _"_ _And what is your current location?"_

 _"_ _On Paulsen street near the trade center."_

 _"_ _Sir we are sending an ambulance over to your location."_

 _"_ _Thank you. Please hurry!"_

 _"_ _One more question. Did the car stop after it hit your sister and what are the license plate numbers?"_

 _"_ _No, it didn't stop and I don't have the license plate numbers."_

 _"_ _We will send the police too. Please wait for the first responders to arrive."_

As I wait for help, a I see a man walking on the sidewalk. Maybe he can help.

"Over here sir. Can you help me?"

He looks in my direction and starts to walk over. Thank goodness someone is can help me. It was only me, the man, and Abby because the street was deserted. There wasn't any other cars on the street. The only one I saw was the one that hit Abby.

When the man gets closer, I see him reach behind him. I think he's getting his phone to call 911.

"Sir, I already called 911. They're on their way," I say.

He pays me no mind. And when he pulls his hand out from behind him, I see that he wasn't getting his phone. He was getting his gun. The man points the gun at me and pulls the trigger. The bullets come flying out and hit me in the left arm and leg and near my collar bone. I go down immediately. Then, the same car that hit Abby earlier pulls up, and he hops in, and the car drives away.

A few minutes later the paramedics and the police show up. I tell the police that Abby works at NCIS and to call Gibbs. Then the paramedics load me and Abby onto stretchers and put us into an ambulance. On the way to the hospital, Abby started flatlining. The paramedics rushed to shock her with the defibrillator. That's the last thing I remember before everything went dark.


	10. Phone Call: Gibbs

**Gibbs' POV**

Dammit! Where is that stupid hammer? I know it's around here somewhere. Know what, I'm not even going to bother with that because I should probably go to bed anyway.

*Ring ding ring ding*

Nevermind I'll just answer this call then go to bed.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs."

"Hello Agent Gibbs. We are calling you to inform you that your forensic scientist and her brother were the victims of a hit and run incident."

"WHAT!"

"Yes sir. Kyle Davis called 911 after his sister was struck by a car. When the police and paramedics arrived at the scene they found Abigail Sciuto lying in the road and Kyle Davis with 5 bullet wounds."

"Do you know their condition?"

"Not at the moment but it doesn't look to good for both of them."

"Does the Director of NCIS know?"

"Yes sir and NCIS will be taking over this case. Your team."

"I'll be there to investigate as soon as I can."

"See you there sir."

As soon as I hung up. I cried. I haven't cried that hard since Shannon and Kelly died. I'm afraid that I will lose another daughter and son along with her. But let me dry my tears so I can call the team.


	11. Phone Call: McGee

**McGee's POV**

So Delilah and I are having a late night movie session. Well, we were until the movie just ended. Central Intelligence was really funny but both of us are tired so we're going to bed.

*Marimba Ringtone*

Or I can answer this call which I hope isn't Gibbs because I really want to go to bed right now. Yep it's him.

 _"_ _Hey Gibbs. We got a late night case?"_

 _"_ _Yea. Abby was hit by a car and Kyle got shot." Gibbs said gruffly._

 _"_ _Are they okay? They're alive right?"_

 _"_ _Yea just meet me on Paulsen Street by the trade center."_

 _"_ _Will do boss."_ Then Gibbs hung up.

"Everything okay Tim?" asked Deliliah.

"No. Abby got hit by a car and her brother got shot."

"OH MY GOSH are they okay."

"Gibbs said that the police officer said that it didn't look to good for either of them."

"I'm so sorry Tim. You need to go and find whoever did this to them. Now!"

"I am too. I'll see you tomorrow, Delilah.


	12. Phone Call: Ellie

**Ellie's POV**

*sleeping sleeping sleeping*

*phone rings*

*wakes up*

Who the hell calls in the middle of the night! People are trying to sleep! I check to see who it is. McGee? He of all people should know better not to call people at this time. Whatever he is trying to tell me, it better be important because I'm tired and just might go over there and wake him up in the middle of the night.

 _"_ _Hey Bishop."_

 _"_ _What McGee! This better be case related because I am trying to sleep!"_

 _"_ _Yea it is. We need you down here on Paulsen for a hit and run and a shooting."_

 _"_ _OMG!" I said while getting out the bed. "Was it the same person?"_

 _"_ _No. But me and Gibbs know both of the victims and so do you, or at least one of them."_

 _"_ _Who are the victims?" I ask._

 _"_ _Kyle Davis and Abby Sciuto."_

It takes my mind a little while to process the news. Abby got shot or she was hit by a car. Either way, she's dead.

 _"_ _She's dead isn't she McGee."_

 _"_ _We don't know at the moment, but she was alive when the ambulance got there."_

 _"_ _Did she get shot or get hit by the car?"_

 _"_ _More like she got ran over by the car."_

Great. Even worse. She'll be lucky if she survives.

 _"_ _I'm guessing Kyle Davis got shot."_

 _"_ _Yea. He's Abby's brother."_

 _"_ _Abby has two brothers? I thought she only had one."_

 _"_ _Nope two. Kyle is her twin and Luca is her adopted brother. Bishop are you on your way?"_

 _"_ _Just got in my car."_

 _"_ _See you when you get here."_

 _"_ _Okay McGee. Bye."_

First Qasim. Now Abby. Why are all the bad things happening to people that I love. Why can't it be me. Abby helped get through things but who's going to help me get over her death if she dies. Or help me have fun. What about her family who will tell them? Poor Luca. He probably doesn't even know yet. It's a miracle if Abby makes it through the night. But if she does survive, she most likely won't ever be the same.

 **Author's Note: So, I can only update on weekends because I'm WAY to busy during the week. I'm going to try to update every weekend, so don't panic.**


	13. No Regrets

**Unknown POV**

Abigail Sciuto and her friend might as well be dead. One ran over and the other filled with lead.

No chance for them to survive. I almost feel sorry for their families. Almost. Someone should have killed the bitch years ago. It's her that processes all the evidence so the criminals can get locked up. She probably thought,"Oh I'm just a lab rat. Criminals won't come after me."

Guess what you get them locked up. They get you killed. Simple logic. Probably should get back to the boss's place. Now all we have to do is sit back and relax. Serves her right for all the things she's done. Abigail Sciuto, rest in peace. I know we will.


	14. Notify NOLA

**Gibbs POV**

McGee, Bishop, Torres, and Quinn are finally here. So is Ducky and Palmer. They don't have to be here since there isn't any bodies, but they wanted to come anyway after they heard the news. I still have to call Luca though. Hopefully, he answers the phone.

 **3 Minutes Later**

So, Luca didn't answer. He's either working or sleeping. I'll call Pride and have him track Luca down.

* * *

 **Pride's POV**

I hope this case ends soon. It's late and me and the team want to go home. Chris, Percy, and Gregorio all look tired. Well, we might as well call it a night, go home, and get back to work in the morning.

*ring ring*

Who is calling me this late? I think as I find my phone. Oh. It's Gibbs.

 _"_ _Hey Gibbs. What's up?"_

 _"_ _Pride, I need you to find Luca Sciuto."_

 _"_ _Why?" Why do I need to find Luca. "Is he in trouble again?"_

 _"_ _No. Abby and Kyle are in the hospital and Luca won't answer his phone."_

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Abby was ran over by a car and Kyle got filled with lead."_

 _"_ _Do you know who did this?"_

 _"_ _No. Not yet. Look Pride, I have to go. Find Luca for me okay."_

 _"_ _Yea Gibbs. Good Luck."_

 _"_ _You too Pride."_

Then I hung up.

"Percy and Gregorio." I say.

"What?" Percy asked. "Did we get a lead on the case."

"No. I need you to find Luca Sciuto." I said.

"What did he do this time?" Percy said.

"This time? Who is guy? Is he a criminal or something?" Gregorio asked.

"No, Gregorio. He's Abby's younger brother." LaSalle said.

"The goth forensic scientist in DC. Why do we need to find her brother.?" Gregorio asked again.

"Why do you ask so many frickin questions Gregorio?" Percy said.

"Guys!" I yell. "Calm down. Abby and her other brother Kyle were attacked and we need to find Luca because he won't answer his phone so he doesn't know about what happened to Abby and Kyle!"

"Okay then Percy. Let's go find Mr. Sciuto." said Gregorio.

"Right back at ya Gregorio." Percy said. Then the two left to go and find Luca.

"Pride, are Abby and this Kyle dude alright?" LaSalle asked me.

"I don't know Christopher. I don't know."

 **Author's Note: Hey I wonder what Luca's doing. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And thank you STLFAN, spacekitten2700, and KrisShannon for the great reviews. Thank You!**


	15. Found Luca

**Percy's POV**

"Okay Gregorio, this is the place." I said.

"Woah this is a nice apartment." she said.

We finally made it to Luca's apartment. It looks like he's home.

"Hey Luca." said Gregorio as she knocked on the door."I'm Agent Gregorio from NCIS. Please open the door."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Luca said."Hold on."

"Okay Luca." I said.

Then he opened the door and let us in. His apartment looks the same as the last time I was here.

"What can I do for you agents Percy and Gregorio. Hey I'm not in trouble again am I? Please say that I'm not in trouble again." he said.

"No Luca. You're not in trouble. It's about your sister and her brother." I said.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Luca asked worriedly.

"No Luca. We need you to fly to DC. They'll explain what happen when you land." Gregorio told him.

"Why can't you tell me now! I need to know now!" he yelled.

"Luca calm down. She said that they will tell you once you land. So pack your bags already. We have a jet waiting for you at the airport." I said.

"Thanks for telling me agents. I'll be at the airport soon." said Luca.

"See you there. And by the way Luca, sorry about Abby." I said.

"Thank you Agent Percy. Thank you.


	16. Hospital

**Gibbs POV**

Pride has just told me that Luca was contacted and was on his way to DC. The team finished processing the crime scene and we were now on our way to Bethesda to check on Kyle and Abby. We didn't have any leads on the case except for some security camera footage and tire marks. We'll check the footage in the morning.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Everyone arrived at the hospital about at the same time. The clerk at the desk told us that Abby and Kyle were still in surgery, but that Kyle will be out soon. We could go visit him two at a time and that questions need to be held off until tomorrow.

 **13 Minutes Later**

"Family and friends of Kyle Davis," the doctor said.

I stood up and said," How is he doing."

"He's fine and will be making a full recovery. Mr. Davis was lucky that none of the bullets hit any organs or major arteries. You are welcome to go see him two at a time. Oh and my name is Dr. Oliver if you need me. I'll be taking care of Ms. Sciuto too."

"Thank you Dr. Oliver," I said.

"Mr. Davis' room number is 309 by the way."

"Ok. Thank you."

So I left the team in the waiting room and went to go find room 309. Then I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and saw that it was McGee.

"Boss, is it okay if I tag along and check on Kyle too?" asked McGee.

"Yea McGee. You know that you don't have to ask."

"Okay, Boss."

Then we walked in silence until we arrived outside of Kyle's room. Surprisingly, when we walked into the room he was awake. And even more surprising, greeted us like nothing had happened.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I've started a new story. Check it out if you want. Thanks!**


	17. The Talk

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

"Hey Gibbs! Hey McGee!" I said. "Thanks for visiting me."

"Hey Kyle. How ya feelin?" Gibbs asked me.

"Like I got hit by a truck," I said with a smile. But then my smile fell. You shouldn't be talking, I thought. Your sister actually did get hit by a truck, well an SUV, but they're pretty much the same.

"How's Abby doing?" I asked.

"She's still in surgery," McGee said. "The doctor said that she should be out shortly though."

"It's my fault that she's even in here. If I hadn't asked her to come to gala…"

"Hey, Kyle, none of this is your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen. No one did. So don't beat yourself up about it," Gibbs told me.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me 'sir' Kyle. Or mam," Gibbs chuckled.

"Why would I call you mam?"

"Your sister did it once and I was just wondering if it runs in the family."

"Yea it was really funny," McGee said. "And don't worry Kyle, she'll be fine."

*Ring* *Ring*

"Sorry Boss got to take this."

"Go on head McGee. I'll be in here," said Gibbs.

Then McGee left the room to take the call.

"Gibbs, I'm scared. What if Abby dies? I'll never be able to live without thinking I could have done something,"

"Try not to think about it. If and only if that happens, me and my team will be here to support you. Even if Abby dies, you won't be alone," Gibbs told me.

"Gibbs, I know you lost your family and some of your other daughters. What will you do if you lose one more? Will you be able to move on again, or will you grow old and bitter like many parents when they lose a child?"

"Honestly, I don't know Kyle. I don't know."

Then I heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. It was McGee again.

"Um Boss, Luca just arrived at the hospital. Is it okay if I bring him back. He wants to see Kyle," said McGee.

"Yeah, bring him back McGee. Unless you don't want to see him Kyle," Gibbs said.

"It's okay to bring him back."

"Okay, come on McGee," Gibbs said while getting out of the seat. "We're going to lead him back here, so you two can talk."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had already typed this chapter up but didn't post it. Oops! It's summer now and I'll have more time to post so expect more. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	18. Bro Talk

**Luca's POV**

Agent Bishop was at the front entrance of the hospital when I arrived. She expressed her condolences and filled me in on the latest of Abby and Kyle's condition. She told me Abby was still in surgery, but Kyle was out. I told her I wanted to see him, so she called someone and told me that he would be here to get me. Then she left to go talk to two other agents that I didn't recognize. Agents Gibbs and McGee soon entered the waiting room.

"Hey Luca how you doing. It's great to see you," said Gibbs.

"Good to see you too Agent Gibbs. I wish it was under these circumstances though. Hello Agent McGee."

"You don't have to say Agent before our names, Luca. We are all family," said McGee.

"Sorry it's just a habit," I said.

"It's fine Luca. Let me get you to Kyle's room. He's waiting on you," Gibbs said reassuringly.

"Bye Luca," said McGee. Then he joined Bishop and the other agents.

"Follow me Luca," said Gibbs.

"Okay Gibbs."

So he led me down the hallway and up the stairs, so I could see Kyle. I only met my "brother" a couple of times before, but when I'm not hanging out with Abby when I'm in DC, we'll go eat lunch together so we can get to know each other better.

"We're here Luca," Gibbs said.

"Thank you Gibbs."

"No problem. Take as much time as you want. I'll come get you if there is any news on Abby."

Then he walked down the hallway back to the waiting room. I opened the door to Kyle's hospital room and saw him propped up on the bed waiting for me.

"Hi Luca!" he said cheerily. "It's great to see you!"

"It's to good to see you too Kyle. Just not like this," I told him.

"Me too."

Then I just stood there. Not knowing what to say. The whole room was quiet except the beeping of the heart monitor. We just stared at each other for a couple seconds. Then Kyle broke the silence.

"Um… how's the weather in New Orleans?"

"It's a little humid down there. But that's normal this time of year. What about DC."

"It's hot one week and cool another."

Then that conversation died. The almost silence came back. It was hard to think about what to talk to him about. I was trying not to ask him about what happened, but it was hard not to. But I decided to ask him anyway.

"Kyle, what happened tonight?"

He looked to think for a second if he should tell me or not.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"I invited her to this gala," he started off. "We went and everything was going well until…"

"Until what?"

"Then when we were dancing, she almost passed out. I thought she had drank some more wine whenever she left the dancefloor, so I decided that we should leave for her own good. So we grabbed our stuff and started making our way to the car. I told her to lean on me, so she didn't fall."

I could see the tears in his eyes as he was retelling the events of tonight. I knew it was painful for him to relive what happened.

"You can stop if you need to, Kyle. I don't have to know if it hurts for you to tell me."

"No. You deserve to know."

Then he went on telling me what happened.

"Then when we were about to cross the street she told me that she didn't need to lean on me anymore. She said that she would race me across. She started running. And then I saw the car plowing towards her. My feet wouldn't move. I told her to look out but it was too late. The driver plowed her over and drove off. I ran over by her side and called 911. They said that they were coming. But I didn't think they were coming fast enough. Then I saw a man and called out to him for help. He walked over towards my direction. Then I saw him reach behind his back. I thought he was getting his phone, but he pulled out a gun. He shot me 5 times. Once in the arm and my collarbone and three times in my leg. The man left me and then the police and EMTs came. I told them to call Gibbs. That's all I can remember."

He looked me in the eyes and saw that they were filled with tears. I was horrified. Kyle just looked at me. Then the unexpected happened.

"If I wasn't your brother, and be honest Luca, and even though I'm stuck in a hospital bed, would you be angry at me? Would you blame me for what happened tonight? Would you shoot me or run me over as soon as I set foot out of this hospital and not regret it?" Kyle asked me. "Would you? Be honest with me Luca. I need you to be honest."

My reply scared me. I said,"Yes. Yes I would Kyle. I would have done it over and over again."

But I feared his reply too.

"Good," he said."I would do that to myself, even if it doesn't help Abby. I would do it."

And his last words will haunt me forever.

"If you were me tonight you would understand. You would understand that it's better to die from a bullet from the outside than the guilt from the inside."

 **Author's Note: To make myself clear, I do not mean Kyle's last words as right before he dies. He's not dead. I mean for that conversation. And I will not be working on my 2nd story until this one is completed. Sorry :(**


	19. Crash

**Narrator's POV**

* * *

The surgeons are still performing Abby's surgery. They should be finished soon. The lead was just stitching one of the incisions up when Abby's heart rate went up rapidly. The surgeons quickly rushed to stabilize her. Then she flat-lined.

"Get the crash cart!" one of the surgeons shouted. They rushed to get one and hooked her up to the defibrillator.

"200 volts! 500 volts! 800 volts! 1000 volts! 1700 volts! CLEAR!" shouted the lead surgeon. After the fifth try the heart monitor started beeping again. They had Abby stable but she was nowhere near out of the clear. The surgeons knew that she would most likely be in a coma and the chance of her waking up was slim. They finished up the surgery which took an additional hour because they had to insert a breathing tube. Then they moved her to ICU. They replaced her IV hooked her up to life support.

Dr. Oliver then went to the waiting room which held one more additional person that came to see Abby. Gibbs called Burt, Abby's boyfriend, and told him what happened. He was heartbroken by the news and quickly drove over from his apartment to see her.

"Family of Abigail Sciuto," Dr, Oliver announced.

The whole team, Reeves, Ducky, Palmer, and Burt stood up.

"Is Abby out of surgery Doctor?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, but she is in a coma and most likely won't wake up. She had flat-lined in surgery and we barely brought her back. She is currently on life support. Abby has two broken legs,a collapsed lung, eight broken ribs, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, fractured vertebrae and severe head trauma which includes a concussion, bleeding in the brain, and a cracked skull. I'm sorry, but I advise that you all say your goodbyes. Her chance at recovery is less than 7%" Dr. Oliver said glumly."One at a time please for the goodbyes. Who would like to go first?"

Nobody said anything. They were still trying to process that Abby would probably never wake up.

"I won't say goodbye until the day she goes under," says Gibbs. "But I will tell her brothers about it though. Unless you already done it yourself."

"Not yet Agent Gibbs. Doctors are supposed to tell the family of the patient. Not the friends," Dr. Oliver said.

"I told them that I would let them know if their sister's condition changes!"

"Did you promise them?" asked the doctor.

"No."

"Well then it should fine since you didn't promise that you would tell them."

"Guess what, I don't give a damn!" yelled Gibbs. "I'm going to tell Kyle and Luca whether you like it or not!" Then Gibbs stormed down the hallway with Dr. Oliver hot on his tail.

"How much you wanna bet that he'll be back in less than five minutes?" Nick asks Ellie.

"Ten bucks that he'll be back in less than two minutes," says Ellie.

Dr. Oliver came back to the waiting room after a minute and forty-three seconds.

"Hand it over Torres."

"You two are jerks," says McGee. "Betting over something over like that. Abby's on life support and you're betting on who will tell her brothers about her condition first."

"We were just trying to bring a some happiness around here, McGee. Sorry," Torres said.

"He's right. I wouldn't been okay with you and McGee doing this when I found out about Quasim being on life support. Take your ten bucks back Torres. I'm not betting on people's lives anymore," Ellie said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been getting in the way. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I think the rest of the chapters are going to be in 3rd Person. Thanks for sticking with me! :D**


	20. Breaking the News

**Narrator POV**

* * *

Gibbs stormed down the hallway towards Kyle's hospital room. He could hear Dr. Oliver calling after him. But ignored Gibbs did what he did best - ignore her. He eventually didn't hear her anymore over the hustle and bustle in the hallway. He arrived to Kyle's room soon enough. They were talking until he cleared his throat interrupting them.

"Hey Gibbs," Kyle and Luca said simultaneously.

"Luca, Kyle, Abby's on life-support in a coma. The doctors want us to say goodbye. He was going to tell you himself, but I beat him to it," Gibbs said bluntly. Luca looked like he had been slapped across the face. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Kyle just stared at the wall blankly. His face was devoid of expression and pale as the hospital sheets.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said with tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault," Kyle said under his breath.

"What?" Luca asked him.

"I said IT'S MY FAULT. IF I HADN'T INVITED HER TO THE GALA THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! NEITHER OF US WOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN AT HOME OR AT WORK! BUT WE'RE NOT I'M TRAPPED IN THE HOSPITAL BED WHILE ABBY IS ON LIFE SUPPORT!" Kyle screamed. His heart rate suddenly spiked from getting worked up.

"Kyle calm down," Gibbs said. He was worried bad things could happen if his heart rate went up any higher.

"NO! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE NOT HER! TAKE ME!" Kyle ranted. It was like he had gone mad.

"Kyle listen to me! It's not your fault. It's not your fault. You did nothing to her!" Gibbs said, sadness pulling at his voice.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Then he reached out and punched Gibbs in the nose making blood trickle out. Luca and Gibbs were taken aback by his actions.

Gibbs recovered from the shock first and told Luca to go find a nurse to sedate Kyle. Luca, who was itching to get away from Krazy Kyle bolted out the room to go find one. Kyle was still trying to land punches on Gibbs who stood back to avoid them. He wouldn't admit, but something in the back his mind he was afraid Kyle might kill him. It felt like an eternity waiting for Luca to come back with a nurse, but it was just a couple of seconds until he came back with Dr. Oliver and her team of nurses.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to need you leave the room and get your nose checked out," said Dr. Oliver when she first entered the room. Gibbs lingered for a second, then left to let the doctors do their thing.

* * *

 **In Kyle's Hospital Room**

* * *

"Sedate him!" said Dr. Oliver.

While one of the nurses was trying to hold Kyle down so they could sedate him, Kyle, who was still trying to throw punches, landed a hit on the nurse's jaw. The nurse yelped in pain and jumped back. Since there wasn't anybody holding him down, Kyle knocked the syringe out of the other nurse's hand. It hit the floor and broke into pieces and spilling its contents.

"Get me another sedative for me please!" Dr. Oliver said.

A nurse quickly prepared another one for the doctor. Then she handed it to Dr. Oliver for her to inject him with. This time the sedative made to Kyle and not the floor. His movements slowly slowed and eventually faltered. Soon enough he was completely out.

"Good work everyone! For extra security measures cuff him to the bed so he can't hurt himself or anyone else that comes in here," says Dr. Oliver. "I want a nurse in here at all the times to supervise him okay."

Then everyone dispersed except for one of the nurses that had chosen to stay behind to watch him. Dr. Oliver went to find Agent Gibbs to have a talk with him. She quickly found him at a coffee station.

"I see that your nose is okay," she said.

"Yeah, Dr. Mallard said that it wasn't broken luckily. How's Kyle?" Gibbs asked.

"He's sedated and cuffed to the bed."

"What!"

"He attacked one of my nurses! He's lucky I didn't place security outside his door"

"He's in shock!" Gibbs said.

"He could hurt someone or himself!"

"That doesn't mean you keep him confined like an animal!"

"It's hospital protocol."

"Still doesn't mean it's right!"

"How about you let me do my job, and let me help your friends and you do your job, and solve your case!"

This shut him up Dr. Oliver thought.

"It could have been worse if you told them," Gibbs said calmly.

"Huh?" asked Dr. Oliver

"I said it could have been worse if you told them. Do you think they really want to take the news that their sister is probably going to die from a stranger?"

"No, but you shouldn't have told them. I should have. I could have sedated him sooner and there wouldn't have been any punches thrown."

"Okay, it's my fault. I get it doctor. You know what's best."

Then he walked away with coffee in tow.

"Is that all Agent Gibbs? You're just going to walk away without saying anything?"

"Your coffee sucks!" he says. Then he tosses the cup into the trash.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Two Chapters in one day. Wow! I some have free time today. Reviews Welcome.**


	21. In the Minds and Baseball Bats

**Abby's POV**

* * *

All I see is white. It's like a void. I feel like I'm floating. Like I'm not even there or here or wherever I am. Am I dead. I remember being in the middle of the road, something hitting me, Kyle screaming. Then nothing. Why am I wearing this black gown? What if I am dead? What about my family. My friends? Burt? Then a mirror appears. When I look at my reflection, I'm horrified. There's dark circles under my eyes, my hair's a mess, and my cheekbones seem to be poking out of my face. My lips are so skinny, you can see wrinkles and strands of gray hairs, skin as white as a sheet, and my eyes. My eyes they're so dull. I've never noticed these things about me before. Maybe my job is taking its toll on me. Maybe it's the caffeine. Maybe it's time to let go. But I'm scared. I'm in between the passage of life and death. Part of me wants to live but part of me wants to die.

* * *

 **Unknown Boss' POV**

* * *

I'm at the hospital. Abby's friends are there. I overhear them talking about her being in a coma and her brother going berserk. She hopefully won't recover. This is what she gets for getting me in jail all those years ago. And to think I used to love her. I used to love her so much. She used to love me too. Then she started moving away. Then she broke up with me. But I still loved her. I wanted to make it work. But no. She didn't accept my love. She wanted be restrained. That restraining order didn't do much though. I still went to see her whether she knew that or not. But I don't want to continue my life without her love. So if she was dead, I could kill myself too. Join her in heaven. We could be together. Everyone loves each other in heaven. She would automatically love me. I couldn't kill her myself though. I love her too much to hurt her myself. I had to hire someone. Her team is leaving now. I have to leave before they see me. As I walk away I think about how Abby will get to join the graveyard where we met. I smile.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

* * *

Gibbs' team gets up to go to NCIS to figure out who did this to Abby. They walk to their cars. Ellie is the last to walk out the door. Someone texts her while she's walking towards her car. While she is answering the text, she accidentally runs into a man with his back towards her.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's fine," he says.

Then Ellie walks away to her car. She gets in and drives to NCIS. When she gets there first surprisingly. The rest of the team follows. Gibbs gives them jobs to do for the case.

"Bishop see if there are any people that have a grudge against Abby in the area. In jail or free, I want to know," orders Gibbs.

"Okay Gibbs," says Ellie.

"McGee I need you to go down to forensics and run traces on the evidence and look at security camera footages in that area."

"On it boss."

"Quinn and Torres, I need you to search Abby and Kyle's apartments. See of there is anything out of the ordinary. Here are the addresses."

"Let's go Quinn!" Torres says.

Everyone goes to work. Just leaving Ellie and Gibbs in the bullpen. Hours pass by until Ellie narrows the list down for the people that might have a grudge against Abby. It goes down to three people. Henry Bablo, Aaron Witz, and Mikel Mauher. The rest of the people were in jail at the moment or dead.

"Gibbs," Ellie says, "I've narrowed the list down to three people."

"Who?" he asks, while looking through some files McGee gave him earlier.

"A Henry Bablo, an Aaron Witz, and a Mikel Mau-Mo-"

"Mauher? Mikel Mauher?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Who is he? I recognize the other names but not his."

"He's the reason Abby why has to tell me if she has a boyfriend or not."

"What happened between them?"

"They were dating for a little while. Then Mauher grew obsessed with her. Abby broke up with him, but he started stalking her. She got a restraining order against him, but he kept stalking her. We didn't find out until someone tried to kill her. I was hoping he would stay in jail longer."

"Was he the one trying to kill her?" asked Ellie.

"No. But he was eventually going to kill her. He wrote a suicide note in her handwriting to make it look like she killed herself."

"Oh. Do you think it was him that did this to her and Kyle?"

"Yeah, and when find him, I'm going to do a lot more than beat him to a pulp with a baseball bat."

"Who are you beating with a baseball bat?" McGee asks walking into the bullpen.

"Mikel Mauher. If we have the evidence" says Ellie.

"Him? Not that guy! I think Gibbs might beat him anyway with or without evidence," McGee said.

"Why are you up here McGee?" asks Gibbs.

"Oh. Well I pulled up the security camera images. You could see the suspect's face through the window, so I ran his face in the database. It came up as a Clay Simmer." McGee turns the TV on to show his findings.

"He was arrested for a DUI in 1997 but that's the last crime he did, since this. He's also the man that shot Kyle," McGee continued.

"So it wasn't Mauher," Ellie says.

"Not so fast," McGee said. He added Mauher's picture to the screen."I looked this guy up in the dark web. He's a hitman for hire. Pretty popular too. Never makes mistakes, never been suspected, or arrested for his kills. Well at least that's what his website says. Over 20 hits. Last post says that he's been hired to kill someone's ex-girlfriend."

"That's the guy I bumped into at the hospital," said Ellie when she saw Mikel's picture.

"I guess he was trying to see if Simmer did the job right. Can't have him getting caught because his victims survived and could identify him. Mauher would have gotten caught too."

"So this guy has never been caught because he never messes up," Ellie says."So now he just screws this hit up?"

"He wanted to get caught," says Gibbs."Does it say who hired him?"

"Not names but initials. And the initials are M.M."

"Mikel Mauher," Gibbs says coldly.

"This case was surprisingly easy. Too easy. Something's off," Ellie said.

"I know. Let's find out what's going on here. Do you have their last known addresses McGee?" Gibbs said.

"Yes. Mauher's is the Windsor Lane Apartment Complex, Apartment B23 Bethesda, Maryland. Simmer's is 114 Brookland Way, Frederick, Maryland."

"Call Quinn and Torres and tell them to go to Simmer's place. You and Bishop are with me. Let's go pay Mauher a visit.

They grabbed their gear and walked over to the elevator. Ellie pressed the button and McGee called Quinn and gave her the address. The elevator doors opened and they waited for some people to get off. Then they got on.

"Aren't you forgetting something Boss?" asked McGee.

"My baseball bat is already in the car McGee," Gibbs said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've gone back to school after what was like a forever ago. Then I sprained my wrist. Then Hurricane Irma came. That was rough. And I can't work while I'm listening to the Hamilton soundtrack. Those are my excuses. So as an apology gift, I have typed up a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy!**


	22. Author's Note: Guys I'm Sorry

**Guys I am so sorry but I'm taking a break from NCIS fanfics. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have decided to focus on more Avengers fanfics instead of NCIS. Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of months, hopefully before the one year anniversary of my NCIS fanfics. I promise that I will make it up to y'all, especially since Pauley Perrette is leaving. *tear*. Thank you for sticking with me and I will update for you one day, don't worry. Bye for now and thanks again. I really appreciate it.**

 **PS: I probably should have just done one at a time. But y'all can ask for story topics once I finish all of the ones I have now. Just say it in the reviews.**


End file.
